Fate
by Hiccups88
Summary: "No podía perder a Regulus. Cada vez que su corazón daba un latido lo sentía mas lejos, tenia que hacer algo. Y tenia que hacerlo rápido." Una historia alternativa con un final diferente para Regulus... porque siempre puede haber segundas oportunidades.


_Prologo _

Pasaba de la medianoche, sabia que era muy tarde para usar la red flu y entrar a una casa que no era suya. Pero realmente necesitaba verlo y hablar con él. Además tenia ese horrible presentimiento de que algo muy malo había sucedido y no podía esperar hasta el día siguiente.

Sacó una capa negra del armario y bajo las escaleras de la forma mas silenciosa posible con dirección a la biblioteca donde se encontraba la única chimenea con conexión a la red flu. Era gracioso que aunque su familia y la familia Black se habían distanciado nunca habían cerrado el acceso a sus residencias, como si siempre existiera la esperanza de que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Tomó un puñado de polvos flu y dijo en voz alta la dirección "_12_ _Grimmauld place," _cosa que no recordaba haber hecho desde que ella y Regulus eran niños.

Hacia ya mas de una semana que no lo veía, ni tenia ningún tipo de comunicación con él, pero lo que mas la estaba matando era el retumbar en su cabeza de las horribles palabras que le había dicho la ultima vez que lo vio. Aquel día ella se encontraba muy afectada por la muerte de su padre, y no era para menos, recibir la noticia de que su padre había muerto en un ataque de mortifagos por medio de un vociferador pondría mal a cualquiera.

Toda esa semana había tenido una discusión mental. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Por un lado ya hacia tiempo que había aceptado la decisión de Regulus de unirse al lado oscuro. Hasta ella optó por no unirse a la Orden para no sentir directamente que se encontraban en bandos contrarios, aun tenia la esperanza de que él recapacitara y cambiara su mente. Pero por otro lado estaban las muertes de sus seres queridos a mano de mortifagos. Primero había sido Dorcas, una de sus amigas mas cercanas y ahora su padre.

Su padre había sido el único en su familia que la había apoyado cuando fue seleccionada a Gryffindor, y el único con el que podía hablar de su futuro, ni siquiera con Regulus era posible, había muchos temas dolientes entre ellos. Había caído en una depresión total, por primera vez en su vida se había sentido sola.

Pero no era así, Regulus no la había abandonado, aun sabiendo que ella seguramente lo estaría odiando, se había arriesgado a ir a verla, el día del funeral de su padre había estado con ella y la había abrazado mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente. Y seguramente no se hubiera separado de su lado si ella no se lo hubiera exigido. Pero había recapacitado y se dio cuenta de que no tenia ningún derecho de haberle gritado a Regulus esa tarde, sus palabras habían sido injustas y demasiado crueles, es por eso que necesitaba verlo tan desesperadamente.

Después de que el humo se disipó salió de la chimenea y pudo ver por fin el vestíbulo de la mansión Black. Se encontraba impecable, como siempre lo había estado. Pero aun así se sentía muy diferente, había una vibra de tristeza y abandono. El retrato de la Tía Walburga no gritaba como siempre hacia, siempre avisando si un visitante llegaba o regañándolos por correr por el vestíbulo. Tuvo que pasar frente al retrato para entrar a la sala, en ese momento su mirada se topó con la mirada de la mujer del retrato, y esa noche la mujer parecía otra; callada, demacrada, triste.

Hacia apenas unos meses que el Tío Orión había fallecido, y desde entonces las Tía Walburga casi no salía de su habitación. En este momento Regulus era la única razón que sostenía a la señora Black con vida. Y sin su padre, ahora Regulus también era su única razón de vivir.

La sala estaba igual de sola que el resto de las habitaciones. Al igual que la biblioteca, algo no andaba bien, lo sentía muy dentro, en los últimos días Regulus practicante vivía en la biblioteca, su angustia aumentaba con cada paso que daba, necesitaba encontrar a Regulus.

En el momento en que voltio a la derecha para subir las escaleras en dirección a la habitación de Regulus, escucho un gran estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Sin pensarlo la muchacha cambio de dirección y con el corazón casi saliéndosele del pecho entro a la cocina.

La escena que encontró en la cocina la angustió mas, si fuera posible. Kreacher el amable elfo domestico de Regulus lloraba dolorosamente y se golpeaba sin cesar contra el filo de la puerta del calentador. Se había golpeado tan fuerte que se había ocasionado una herida en la frente de la que empezaba a brotar sangre.

"Kreacher, DETENTE…" fue lo único que la muchacha atinó a decir de la impresión.

El elfo domestico se detuvo, por una fracción de segundo volteo la cabeza, y vio a la joven parada en el umbral de la puerta, la señorita que el conocía muy bien, pues el mismo la había cuidado un par de veces de niña, era la joven que el amo Regulus tanto estimaba. Como si fuera eso un agravante a su pesar, el elfo regresó a su castigo pero aun con mas fuerza y desolación.

Esta vez la muchacha no trató de dar otra orden al elfo, que seguramente no la obedecería, pues no era un miembro de la familia. Se quitó su capa y sin pensarlo se abalanzó contra el elfo domestico y lo envolvió en la capa, para evitar que el elfo siguiera lastimándose. Por un momento el elfo siguió peleando para librarse del amarre, pero al final la pena lo venció y terminó llorando en brazos de la joven.

"Kreacher, dime que te pasa, por favor." Para el momento la muchacha también lloraba, en parte por la angustia y la desesperación.

"El amo… mi querido amo Regulus" trato de hablar el elfo entre el llanto.

"Regulus? Que paso con Regulus, Kreacher? Dime.. Dónde esta?"

"El amo… se… se… muere…"

Kreacher nunca pudo terminar la frase entre el llanto. Pero la joven lo entendió muy bien. El sentimiento de vacío que había sentido toda la noche se incremento hasta sentir que realmente tenia un hueco en el pecho. El tiempo se detuvo y por un momento sintió las lagrimas secarse en sus ojos y el nudo que tenia en la garganta desapareció. Después el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Soltó al elfo domestico que regresó a golpearse con la lacena y ella se puso de pie.

No podía perder a Regulus. Cada vez que su corazón daba un latido lo sentía mas lejos, tenia que hacer algo. Y tenia que hacerlo rápido.

"Kreacher… llévame a donde esta Regulus." Dijo la joven, con el tono mas autoritario que nunca hubiera usado. El elfo se detuvo y la miro cuestionante. "AHORA" vociferó.

Su corazón le decía que aun había tiempo, tenia que ayudar a Regulus. Tenia que salvarlo, ella se lo debía, el la había salvado a ella muchas veces, además aun tenia muchas cosas que decirle. Tenia que decirle que lo sentía, por todo ese tiempo que no habían pasado juntos, y por haberlo tratado tan cruelmente la ultima vez que se vieron, y sobre todo, tenia que decirle que lo amaba, que lo amaba como nunca había amado y como nunca amaría a nadie.

Esta vez, el elfo no dudó, rápidamente la tomo de la mano, y ambos desaparecieron.


End file.
